Przygody Kadxa
Przygody Kadxa Rozpoczęcie przygody! Te przygody dzieją się na planecie Spherus Magna gdzie toczy się wojna miedzy Skrallami, Skadi i inne plemiona kontra Matoranie, Agori i inne plemiona (oczywiście Matoranie są dobrzy ). Ta historia nie będzie o tej wojnie, o wojnie będzie innym razem. To będzie przygoda Kadxa (wymawia się Kadiks) który jest uczniem złodzieja i skrytobójcy Raxa Fetta (wymawia się Raksa Feta). Kadx jest byłym Glatorianem jak Rax Fett. Lecz im się nudziło i Rax Fett po prostu odszedł i zaczął życie w Dżungli Tersa (nazwana na cześć miasta które jest w pobliżu Tesery. Kadx w inny sposób odszedł był młody pełen zapału Glatorianem uciekł od Agori bo Skrallowie zrobili szturm na wioskę i ja zniszczyli. Cześć agori uciekła a reszta zgineła bo broniła swoich domów. Kadx zrozpaczony leżał ranny na ziemi i patrzył się jak wioska płonie a Skrallowie zabijają wszystkich. Przeżył i szedł przez Dżungle aż spotkał Raxa Fetta i został jego uczniem skrytobójstwa. Kadx był zwinny, szybki i idealnie się nadawał na jego ucznia i po paru miesiącach dotknęła ich znowu wojna. Kadx biegł goniło go 20 Skrallów na wierzchowcach. Kadx skoczył na drzewo i strzelił ze swojego nowego Miotacza Ked. Trafił i zabił jednego Skralla. -Normalnie super – powiedział pod nosem. Zobaczył że jeden Skrall tuż za nim skoczył na drzewo. -He he będzie ciekawie- pomyślał Kadx. Skrall już podnosił miecz, wtedy Kadx wziął do rąk 2 sztylet i wbił mu je w brzuch. Skrall popatrzył się na niego. -Ał – jokną Skrall i spadł z drzewa. Skrallowie popatrzyli się na niego. - Kto następny! – krzyknął Kadx. Skrallowie zrobili odwrót. -Pa pa –zachichotał Kadx. Zeskoczył z drzewa i szedł w kierunku jaskini Raxa Fetta. Wszedł do jaskini i na krześle siedział Rax. - I co? – zapytał Rax - Zabiłem 2 Skrallów a zapomniałem masz te korzenie z tej rośliny co prośiłeś- powiedział Kadx. Był zmęczony i poszedł do swojego pokoju spać. - Miłych snów i dzięki – powiedział Rax. Mineła noc i Kaxd się obudził poszedł do ,,kuchni’’ i zjadł owoce i inne rzeczy. -Mam na ciebie zadanie na miesiąc – nagle odezwał się za nim Rax Fett. -Jakie?- Kadx odwrócił się do Raxa. Po paru minutach już wiedział co ma zrobić. Usłyszał to od Raxa Fetta: Masz pójść do Metru Magna i iść tam i spotkasz tam Bidepa który będzie w czarnym płaszczu i zawsze on jest w zgarbionej pozycji i będzie się wyróżniać tym że jest troche zwierzecy jak można to ująć on ci powie resztę dobra? Oczywiście Kadx się zgodził i dostał nawet na tą podróż jedzenie i wierzchowca Stalkera o imieniu Rod. Musiał przeżyć z tym podróż o długości 100km. Podróż i atak Był upalny dzień Kadx szedł już 8 dni. Nudził się tak że co jakiś czas mówił sam do siebie aż nagle spotkał stado niezbyt pokojowych Rocków. Rock to niezbyt przyjazne stworzenie bo nie jest fajnie jest od nich zostać potelepanych prądem lub zostać ugryzionym przez niego. Rocky dokładnie było ich 37 zatakowały go i Kadx od razu został rażony prądem i spadł z swojego wierzchowca. Wściekły wstał i strzelił ze swojego Miotacza zabijając 1 Rocka. -Jak wy mi ja tak wam – mruknął chwycił szpadę, wsiadł na Stalkera i stratował ich i jeszcze machając szpadą zabił 5. -Przecież one boją się ognia- pomyślał Wiem!- krzyknął i przeładował Miotacz na race i strzelił w ziemie i błysneło i wszystkie Rocky pouciekały. Ruszył Stalkerem i jechał dalej... Zbliżała się noc znalazł drzewo z nisko położonymi gałęziami zrobił prowizoryczny szałas. Stalkera zostawił bo szałas był mały więc musiał go zostawić. -Poradzisz sobie co?- powiedział do Stalkera. Stalker zarżał tylko. Kadx poszedł spać. Nie mógł zasnąć bo cały czas coś słyszał ale najbardziej było słychać Skrallów. Kadx zerwał się słyszał że Skrallowie zbliżają się do jego szałasu. Kadx wstał, wyszedł z szałasu i schował się w krzakach. Widzi że jeden Skrall idzie obok niego. Kadx wstał i wyciągnął swój Elektryczny Sztylet i poderżną mu gardło. Skrall po prostu upadł na ziemie. Mała nauka o ekwipunku Kadxa. Kadx ma: -dwa Elektryczne Sztylety -Miotacz Ked -Szable o laserowym ostrzu Wróćmy do Kadxa. Kadx przeszukał czy Skrall ma coś cennego ale nie miał więc go zostawił. Nagle usłyszał jak zabrali jego Stalkera bo jak oni mówili Stalkery to najlepsze wierzchowce wiec szkoda je zabijać. Kadx zobaczył jak dwóch Skrallów zobaczyło go. Kadx strzelił do nich i zabił jednego ale to był błąd otoczyło go trzydziestu Skrallów. Kadx niemiał szans z nimi. Drzewa w pobliżu nie było. Po prostu tak czy siak zginie. -Aresztować go!- Krzyknął jeden Skrall. Zabrali Kadxa. Kadx wiedział że ma przechlapane i nie zdąży do Bidepa. Prowadzili go do jakiegoś pojazdu i go tam wsadzili. Skrallowie zadowolenie wsiedli na swoje Stalkery bojowe i pojechali razem w kierunku ich bazy. Kadx był załamany. Może sobie poradzę pomyślał. Areszt i spotkanie Kadx obudził się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu z kimś. Powoli sobie przypominał co było po aresztowaniu: Wyciągnęli go z pojazdu i uderzyli go w tył głowi i nic więcej nie pamięta. -Witaj Kadx- powiedział do niego nieznajomy. Kadx popatrzył się na niego. -Kim jesteś- zapytał go Kadx. Nieznajomy wstał i wtedy Kadx zobaczył kto to jest, to był Rax Fett. Kadx oniemiał. -Rax!?- zdziwił się Kadx. Rax usiadł. -Co tu robisz?- zapytał Raxa. Rax tylko się uśmiechną ironicznie. -Mamy problem nie mogę ci powiedzieć później się dowiesz. Glatorianie i Toa nie umieją pilnować granic po prostu tu się wdarli idioci z nas! Rax był ciekawy co było z Kadxem ale się dowiedział po chwili lecz Kadx jak zauważył jest dobrym wojownikiem jak usłyszał o podróży i spotkaniach. -Trzeba opracować plan ucieczki – powiedział nagle Rax. Po paru dniach mieli już cały plan. -Wiec czytam jeszcze raz: udajemy że się bijemy i ty giniesz, wynoszą ciebie niby martwego a jak oni wchodzą to ja wyciągam miecz i ich zabijam, ty wstajesz robimy tak żeby niby oni to zakładnicy i uciekamy do stajni kradniemy Stalkery ubieramy czarne płaszcze i jedziemy do centrum i to szybko bo oni zbliżają się do Metru Magna. Tak?- powiedział Rax Fett. Kadx Pokiwał głową(od dłuższego czasu nic nie robił tylko myślał więc było mu to obojętnie byle się nie zabić). Rax zaczął się szykować. Już są gotowi. -raz dwa trzy- liczyli razem i zaczęli akcje. Rax uderzył niby Kadxa a Kadx wyciągnął Miotacz i strzelił najsłabszą wiązką energi a Rax go niby znowu uderzył i Kadx niby zginął po pięciu minutach przyszło dwóch Skrallów. Kadx nagle wstał ku zdziwieniu Skrallów i Kadx wykorzystał zaskoczenie i dźgnął jednego swoją szablą. Drugi Skrall jeszcze żywy już miał krzyczeć wtedy Rax go ukatrupił swoim mieczem i Skrall nawet się więcej nie odezwał. Zaczęli uciekać dobiegli do stajni Stalkerów, wzięli dwa czarne płaszcze i odjechali i oczywiście za nimi był pościg 40 Skrallów. -Ha ha boją się nas –jechał zadowolony Kadx (wreszcie mógł się poruszać na świeżym powietrzu). Nagle usłyszeli eksplozje za nimi. -Uważaj!- krzyknął Rax. Znowu rozległ się wybuch. -Wzięli chyba miotacze Thornax- powiedział Kadx. -Mam pomysł – nagle zeskoczyli ze Stalkerów i spadli na ziemie. Stalkery pojechały dalej a pościg za nimi. -Dobrze przeżyliśmy to ale jak dojść do Metru Magna!?- Zapytał zirytowany Kaxd. Rax go zignorował i patrzył się na 4 dzikie Skrimixy(wymawia się Skrimiksy. Kadx popatrzył się na Raxa. -Spokojnie - powiedział uśmiechnięty Rax. Kaxd zrozumiał o co chodzi. Prawie Metru Magna -No to do roboty- powiedział Kadx. -Zanim je będziemy ujeżdżać trzeba je pokonać- powiedział Rax. Zaczęli biec na nie. Kadx wskoczył na jednego i zaczął go bić patykiem który zerwał wcześniej. Skrimx go zrzucił wtedy Kadx go pchną obiema nogami. Kadx zerwał pęd drzewa i związał je szybko Skrimixowi. Popatrzył się na Raxa oniemiał Rax już siedział na Skrimixksie a on był spokojny. -Szybciej się nie dało!?- zapytał ironicznie Kaxd. Jego Skrimix był już spokojny i wsiadł na niego. -No to jedziemy na północ – pokazał ręką Rax. Więc ruszyli na północ do Metru Magna. Po kilku dniach widzieli już Metru Magna na horyzoncie. -Szybko trzeba ich ostrzec – powiedział Rax. Skrimixy przyśpieszyły. Widzieli jak gigantyczne bramy na 50 metrów wysokości się zamykały. -Szybciej- krzyknął Kadx. W tej samej chwili Rax wystrzelił race w powietrze. Strażnicy się na nich popatrzyli i bramy się zatrzymały. - Dzięki- krzyknął Rax. Wjechali do miasta. - Teraz gdzie? – zapytał Kaxd. - Jedziemy do Wieży, będziemy tam jechać jakieś 4 godziny- powiedział Rax. Wreszcie dojechali do Wieży. Był już zachód . Kadx i Rax wbiegli do Wieży. Zobaczyli 2 Niszczycieli. -Spokojnie- szepną Rax. (Rax widział jak Kadx ma rękę przy swojej szabli). Niszczyciele ich aresztowali i zaprowadzili do celi. -Ale za co?!- krzyczał Kadx. I się im wyrywał. -Dziwisz się jak jesteśmy Skrytobójcami i złodziejami- uśmiechną się Rax Rax spokojnie poprosił ich żeby mogli porozmawiać z Radą Metru Magna. Zgodzili się ale i tak im nie ufali. Poszli więc do Rady. -Witam – zagadał Ackar. Widać było że im nie ufa. Miał rękę przy Mieczu. -Tia – Rax odpowiedział ironicznie. -A więc czego chcecie – zapytał Vakama. -Skrallowie- powiedział Kadx. Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy. - Mają ukrytą baze 23 km od miasta- dokończył Rax - Że co?- wstał Ackar. Był wściekły. -Tego nie przewidzieliśmy będzie trzeba uruchomić Niszczyciele Tank, podwoić obronę miasta i przygotować atak póki jest czas...- powiedział Dume. -Mi się wydaje że jest za późno- powiedział ironicznie Kadx. Patrzył się w okno z przerażeniem. Vakama podbiegł do okna jak reszta członków Rady. Ackar szybko pobiegł do drzwi i wyszedł uruchomić Tanki. -Kadx idziemy bronić miasta czy wolisz uciekać z miasta? – zapytał Rax -Bronimy nudzi mi się – powiedział Kadx. Pobiegli za Ackarem. - O patrz ile broni i mieczy- zagadał Rax do Kadxa. Kadx bez namysłu wziął miotacz pierwszy z brzegu. - Hmmm fajny nawet coś jak Miotacz Ked plus snajperka fajny- uśmiechną się Kadx. Wywalił Miotacz Ked na ziemie i wziął Miotacz Skit. Oblężenie Kadx jak się okazało znalazł eksperymentalną broń Miotacz Skit. Była to snajperka połączona z karabinem. Strzelała laserowymi pociskami. -Okej idziemy im pomóc – powiedział Rax. Wyciągnął swój Miecz i miotacz Ked. Kadx wyciągnął w tym czasie szable o laserowym ostrzu i Miotacz Skit. Wsiedli na Stalkery które były w Stajni i pojechali. Nie musieli długo jechać bo Skrallowie się wdarli w głąb miasta. Miecze poszły w ruch, wszędzie latały pociski thornaks itd. Kadx walczył z jednym Skrallem dobrze mu szło ale drugi Skrall od tyłu wbił ostrze w jego Stalkera. Stalker zaryczał i upadł, Kadx spadł na ziemie w ostatniej chwili uniknął ostrza Skralla. Kadx wstał szybko i odciął mu głowę. Ciało Skralla opadło bezwładnie na ziemie. -Chyba nie była ci potrzebna- uśmiechnął się Kadx. Odszedł nikogo nie było. Wszystkich wymordował. Zaczął szukać Skrallów słyszał strzały i krzyki. Skoczył na dach domu widział Raxa walczącego z 4 Skrallami, nie dawał sobie rady. -O nie zaraz go zabiją – Kadx ruszył w ich strone... W tym samym czasie w porcie Metru Magna jakieś 10 km od Kadxa. Kapitan Brond. Brond jest kapitanem statku Wodnego Mściciela (bez skojarzeń po prostu lubię takie klimaty). Jego załoga liczy 30 członków (sami opryszkowie). Brond jest przyjacielem Raxa Fetta. Jest wyszkolonym wojownikiem ale pasja Raxa niebyła dla niego ciekawa. Przystąpił jednak do sekty Zrix (o sekcie później). Przypłyną tu po Raxa i jedzenie dla załogi. Do Raxa miał sprawe. -Ej co tak cicho i co się dzieje?- zapytał Niszczyciela. Bronda wszyscy znali jako korsarza i dobrego sojusznika ale i tak wszyscy mieli na niego oko. -Skrallowie zatakowali miasto, wszyscy Niszczyciele musieli tam pobiec a i podobno uruchomili tanki. Ciężkie sztuki ale trochę wolne przydadzą się...- powiedział jeden Niszczyciel. -pytałem tylko co się dzieje a nie prosiłem o dokładny raport! Ale i tak się przyda- powiedział Brond. Niszczyciel przewrócił oczami. -pro po jak masz na imie?- zapytał go Brond. -Bins – odpowiedział mu. Popatrzyli się w stronę błysków. -Co tu robisz? Przecież się tam nawalają?- zapytał Brond. -Podejrzewamy że będzie atak z morza na miasto- odpowiedział. Brond wszedł na swój statek. Podszedł do burty ze strony morza. Otworzył szeroko oczy i krzyknął. -Wstawać! Nie spać! Przyszykować działa plazmowe!- Wszyscy stanęli i zaczęli się przygotowywać. Jeden z nich podszedł do Bronda. -Kapitanie co się dzieje?- zapytał. Brond bez słowa odwrócił go w strone morza. - Patrz Dir, widzisz jest tam 43 statków wypełnionych Skrallami- powiedział Brond. Dir zachwiał się ze strachu. Pobiegł do reszty. - Do roboty niezła flota płynie- krzyknął Dir. Brond podszedł do Binsa - Chcesz dojść do naszej załogi?- zapytał. Tylko trochę ci zmienimy wygląd. Bitwa i nadzieja Statek Bronda był gotowy do walki. Na brzegu ustawiały się wojska Niszczycieli i odziały Tanków. Nagle przypłynęło 20 statków Niszczycieli. Bins był już w innej zbroi. Brond był gotowy miał szable w ręku i Miotacz Ked (standardowe wyposażenie sekty Zrix). -Odbijamy od brzegu, płyniemy walczyć!- krzyknął Brond. -Propo dlaczego wszyscy Skrytobójcy itd. Bronią miasta – zapytał Bins - nie wiesz o tym miasto dla nas jest ważniejsze niż dla ciebie- odpowiedział Brond. Skrallowie otworzyli ogień flota Niszczycieli im odpowiedziała. Brond się zastanawiał co zrobić. - Płynąć na ten statek i go opstrzeliwać - Brond wskazał palcem. Otworzyli ogień z dział plazmowych. Statek wroga się zapalił, był zniszczony i toną. - hmmm płyniemy na inny statek myślałem że użyje szpady- powiedział Bround. Nawet nie zauważyli że ich statek jest od tyłu atakowany przez statek Skrallów. Brond to zobaczył to. - Przerwać ogień! Bronić statku za wszelką cenę!- krzyknął. Ruszył na nich. Rzucił się na jednego Skralla i go zabił. Zostało jeszcze ich dużo... Wróćmy do Kadxa. Kadx pomógł Raxowi zabić Skrallów. Teraz walczyli pod murem. Przegrywali, Niszczyciele się wycofywały. Kadx już nie miał sił ale walczył dzielnie, Rax tak samo. Wkroczyły nagle do boju Elitarne Skralle. Od razu zniszczyły prawie wszystkie Niszczyciele. - O nie ich brakowało- Sapną Kadx odcinając Skrallowi rękę. - Ile już zabiłeś- zapytał Rax - 40 albo 50 nie liczę- odpowiedział mu. Kadx użył Skita żeby zabić 3 Skrallów. - Radzę uciekać- powiedział Rax - Czego?- zapytał. Rax wskazał mu odział Elitarnych Skrallów biegnących w ich strone. Kadx zamarł był zmęczony, ledwo stał i był ranny w lewe ramię. Ale nagle usłyszeli turkot silników. Tanki jadą. Podobne do Niszczycieli ale nie miały nóg. Miały 2 duże Obrotowe Miotacze które Strzelały pociskami jakimi chciały np. metalowymi kulami albo laserkami (Star Wars) i miały jeszcze jedno duże działo Elektrostatyczne. Otworzyły ogień wszystkie Skralle naraz padły trupem. Maszyny do zabijania pomyślał Kadx. Rax popatrzył się na swój miecz. - I znowu będę musiał oddać miecz do renowacji! Głupie Skralle mi go porysowały. Dalej będę musiał dużo płacić!- krzykną Rax. Kadx zaczął się śmiać po cichu. Rax westchną. Popatrzył się na Kadxa. - Zmiana planów. Brond mój przyjaciel czeka na nas w statku. Dlatego musiałem cię dogonić w twojej podróży. Bidep już czeka koło portu, Brond już ponad 3 godziny czeka na nas w statku. Musimy się spieszyć. Już! - A co taka akcja?!- zapytał Kadx. Rax nie odpowiedział. Ruszyli. Rejs Załoga Bronda niszczyła już ostatni statek. Uratował ich Bidep bo w ostatniej chwili wpadł na statek i wymordował całą załogę i im w ogóle pomógł. Brond rozmawiał z Binsem i Bidepem. Zobaczyli idących w ich stronę Kadxa i Raxa. - Nareszcie... Widać nowego młodzika będziemy mieć w sekcie. Ciekawe czy mu się to uda- mruknął Brond. Popatrzył się na statek był trochę zniszczony ale się chyba uda pomyślał. Kadx i Rax weszli na statek. Brond do nich pomachał. Wiedział że Kadxa prędzej czy później będzie trzeba wtajemniczyć. - Witam przedstawiam ci Kadxa, Kadx- Brond, Brond Kadx- Rax ich przedstawił. Kadx i Brond się na siebie popatrzyli. - Cześć Brond. A to pewnie Bidep- Kadx popatrzył się na Bidepa. Bidep się nie odezwał, siedział na maszcie i nie miał zamiaru zejść tylko pomachał. Była już noc. - Co tu się działo!?- zapytał Rax. Brond wszystko mu wytłumaczył. Kadx, Rax i Brond poszli do swoich kajut spać. Na drugi dzień już było spokojnie, Kadx opatrzył swoje lewe ramię, Rax po kilku kontuzjach był trochę zły, Brond z Direm patrzyli się na mapę i ustawiali kurs. Rejs trwał już 7 dni, Kadx znudzony leżał na podłodze i spał. Rax go kopną dla żartu, Kadx się zerwał... I tak przez 2 tygodnie... - Widzę ląd- krzyknął Bidep(od rozpoczęcia rejsu w ogóle nie schodził z bocianiego gniazda na górze). Brond pokiwał głową. - Jesteśmy u celu...- powiedział Brond. Kadx spojrzał podejrzliwie na niego. - Ej o co chodzi z tą sprawą?- Kadx zapytał szeptem Raxa. Rax się nie odezwał. Kadx się poirytował, zobaczył nagle wyspę i budynek o dziwnym dachu. Nawet nie miał zamiaru pytać, był zły. Brond spojrzał na wyspę. - Zaraz dobijamy do brzegu- krzyknął. Wreszcie dobili do brzegu. - Witaj na naszej twierdzo-wyspie - zagadał Rax do Kadxa. Brond do nich podbiegł. - Zebranie zacznie się za pół godziny- zasapał Brond. Rax spojrzał na Kadxa. - Biegniemy i Kadx nie zadawaj tam żadnych pytań dobrze- powiedział Rax. Kadx pokiwał głową. Biegli przekroczyli mur ,Kadx się obejrzał. Stanęli obok gigantycznej budowli. Rax otworzył drzwi za nim weszli Brond i Kadx. Bidepa nie było. Kadx zobaczył wnętrze budowli. Był zdziwiony że ta wyspa jest gigantyczną Twierdzą gdzie prowadzi się głównie czarny handel. Na sam widok obrony każdy wiedział że to Twierdza nie do zdobycia. Ale jednego nie mógł zrozumieć że niby same oprychy a taki porządek. Widać że im więcej oprychów tym większy porządek i spokój. Kadx nie mógł tego pojąć. Rax otworzył drzwi weszli do wielkiej sali gdzie było 10 radnych w który skład nawet wchodzili Rax i Brond. Lakan był przewodniczącym. -Witam- powiedział. Kadxa zamurowało. Misja Witamy- odpowiedział Brond. Rax z Brondem usiedli na swoich miejscach wokół stołu. Kadx sam stał na środku sali. Kilka słów o Lakanie. Lakan pochodzi z nieznanej wyspy sam nawet nie wie z której po prostu zapomniał na wskutek jednej walki z rozwcieczonym osiłkiem z maczugą ( Elitarny Skrall). Lakan ma czarno-srebną zbroję i czarny płaszcz. Ma włócznie i tarcze. Aż takim złodziejem nie jest ale napadał kiedyś za młody na konwoje różnych plemion i gatunków. Zwykle jest opanowany i cichy. Lakan wstał. - Rax miał racje nadajesz się po jego opowieściach jestem pewny- przemówił. - Czego?- zapytał podejrzliwie Kadx. Lakan się uśmiechną. Kadx podniósł jedno oko. Lakan do niego podszedł. - Odkryliśmy pewną świątynie w której...- Lakan się obejrzał na Raxa. - Są różne dziwne rzeczy, przekazał nam nasz szpieg który chyba nie żyje- popatrzył się na Kadxa. Kadx się uśmiechną. - I co oczywiście mam niby tam wyruszyć żebym też nie wrócił jak tamten gość- warkną. Rax przewrócił oczami. - Brond z tobą pojedzie, Rax nie może jechać bo wojna ze Skrallami go Kategoria:FF